Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam
The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam was a party in Club Penguin, that started on July 19 and ended on August 1, 2012. It was confirmed on the UK Disney Website,http://www.disney.co.uk/club-penguin/ then on the What's New Blog. Disney Channel's characters CeCe and Rocky from the show Shake It Up appeared as mascots at the party. Cadence and the Penguin Band also made appearances during this party. The theme song for this party was The Party Starts Now. Free items Glitches *If you are friends with Aunt Arctic from a past event, you could open her player card and click on the box and it would give you Cadence's New Giveaway. *Sometimes the map from the Medieval Party 2012 could show and be in construction. *You could get the Daily Music Challenge item, the Music Splatter Hat, on July 19 on some servers due to a bug. *You could get all the items of the Daily Music Challenge in one day. To do that, you could log on several times and over time, you will receive all the items. *On the Rooftop if you danced on the pads sometimes the music started playing as if 3 penguins were standing on every pad. *If you are friends with Cadence, clicking on her player card then on another buddy in your friend list the your buddy's name will say Cadence. *When Cadence was doing her show, some penguins could still be onstage. *In the Backstage! you could dance on the Mascot-Only stage, same with the high chairs at the Cove and Forest, and the VIP stage found in the Mine. *The party ended a whole day later, making it end on August 2 instead of August 1. *If players went on a Spanish server and searched Stompin' Bob on the Buddy List, they could add him. *On the front page some of the DJs wore colors that are not released, or Bait items. *At the beginning of the party, if a penguin entered Cadence's concert as soon as the 20-minute countdown ended, they would receive every single stamp given by entering. They had a large chance of getting a 72-hour ban for "Attempted Game Manipulation". If a penguin e-mailed Support about it, they would receive 5000 coins as compensation. Trivia *Like the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, this party had its own website. *It was the first sponsored party to not include "takeover" in its name. Gallery Sneak Peeks Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|The update confirming it MJSP.png|Another sneak peek MJ2012PSHint.png|The Club Penguin Times Issue #348 suggesting the type of clothing that will be available Screenshot 1507.png|A sketch of the Town Screenshot 1506.png|CeCe Screenshot 1505.png|Rocky Cnpc.png|Cadence Pbproof.png|Proof that the Penguin Band were coming Screenshot 1518.png|A sneak peek from the Disney website Night Club UJ.png|A sneak peek of the Dance Club by Happy77 Ultimate Jam Sneak peak.png|A sneak peek of the Plaza.(note the auditions in Stage) MJRoom101.png|A sneak peek of the Ski Village MJ Room 1401.png|A sneak peek of the Stage JUL12 CP Gallery-Large 1.jpeg (571×321).png|A sneak peek of the Beach Cove MJ1010.png|A sneak peek of the Cove Advertisements CadenceConcertP1CPT351.png|About the concert Cadence will be holding in the Club Penguin Times Issue #351 CadenceConcertP2CPT351.png|Continued information about the concert UltimateJamCountdownCPT351.png|Cadence telling readers more about the party in the Club Penguin Times Issue #351 UpcomingEventsCPT351.png|More information about the party CADENCE-Ultimate-jam-Top-copy.png|Cadence with the party's logo Rocky CeCe Ultimate Jam.png|CeCe and Rocky with the party's logo TCPTPartyStartsNow1.png|More news about Cadence's concert in the Club Penguin Times Issue #352 THCPTPartyStartsNow2.png|News about Cadence's concert continued TCPTJamsBegin.png|An ad in the Club Penguin Times Issue #352 written by G Billy TCPT353JamContinuesP1.png|News about the party in the Club Penguin Times Issue #353 TCPT353JamContinuesP2.png|''The Jam Continues'' Part 2 UltimateEncoreTCPT353.png|More news in Issue #353 of the Club Penguin Times Homepage The home page for the event.jpg|The party's first homepage (Note Dubstep Puffle) Login Screen MYMUJ.png|First login screen of the party Log Off screens UltimateJameLogOutScreen.png|A Log Off Screen before the party.(Note: The green puffle.) MYMUJLogoff.png|A Log Off Screen during the party Construction Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Cove.png|Cove Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Forest.png|Forest Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Plaza.png|Plaza Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Town.png|Town Rooms Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Arcade.png|Arcade Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Backstage!.png|Backstage! Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beach.png|Beach Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beacon.png|Beacon Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Cove.png|Cove Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Dock.png|Dock Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Epic Show.png|Epic Show Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Epic Show performance.png|Epic Show, while the band and Cadence performed Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Forest.png|Forest Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Iceberg.png|Iceberg Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Night Club.png|Night Club Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Plaza.png|Plaza Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ski Village.png|Ski Village Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Stadium.png|Stadium Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Stage.png|Stage Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Town.png|Town Membership pop ups Screenshot 1598.png Others Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beacon Telescope.png|The view from the Beacon Telescope Merch page 1.png|The first page of Make Your Mark Catalog Merch page 2.png|The second page of Make Your Mark Catalog BOCL.png|View from binoculars SWF References Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam